Sola
by Alice Survival
Summary: Tal vez sea una decisión estúpida, pero tal vez, lo arregle todo. No soporto más viéndolos sufrir por mi culpa.
Gire la llave y al instante se escucho que el cerrojo de la puerta ya no estaba.

Entre con sigilo, adelante solo se miraba obscuridad, deje mi maleta aún lado y despacio cerré la puerta. Al instante se escuchó el ruido sordo de la misma al cerrarse, no había nadie.

Camine lentamente y encendí el interruptor, la sala se ilumino, hice lo mismo con la cocina, sin embargo esa luz, no tenía la esencia de la palabra 'luz'.

Observe con determinación lo que me rodeaba y pensar que hace años era el hogar acogedor y ahora solo era una 'casa'. Una sonrisa tristona se planto en mi rostro.

Avance hacia la cocina, abrí el refrigerador, una mueca paso por mi rostro, no había nada apetecible. Mi vista paso por el lugar hasta pararse en la estantería, _porque no?_ -pensé- saque una botella de whisky y me serví un trago. El sabor refresco mi garganta, me permití cerrar los ojos por un momento, estaba disfrutando el sabor. Ya necesitaba un trago.

Subí por las escaleras, me adentre al cuarto. Encendí las luces, por un momento, quería derrumbarme, pero no me lo permití. Todo estaba tal cual como la última vez que estuve ahí. La cama en el centro, con una sobrecama de flores, los buros a los lados, los mismos cuadros y el mismo color perla en las paredes. Todo estaba intacto.

Avance hacia la cama y me quede sentada un rato. La copa que se encontraba en mis manos casi se cae, desperté de mi ensoñación y la capture con firmeza.

Baje lentamente las escaleras, hacia la sala. Me senté en el sillón más próximo a la ventana, no sin antes llenar la copa con mas whisky; mire hacia afuera, todo estaba en la obscuridad que nos daba a entender que era de noche, las calles se iluminaban con los faros grandes. Vi pasar a personas, coches que iban y venían de donde sea. Subí mis pies al sillón y me quede viendo fijamente hacia el exterior, poco a poco los recuerdos inundaron la habitación.

 _-Mami, mami- dijo una pequeña aproximadamente de 10 años._

 _-Que pasa Sakura?- pronunció una mujer madura de unos 35 años._

 _En el rostro de la niña apareció una brillante sonrisa, -Te quiero mucho- dicho esto se abalanzo sobre su madre en un abrazo. La madre correspondió con mucho afecto y la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de eso._

 _-Yo también mi niña- al decir esto la miraba a los ojos y posteriormente le beso la frente._

Una cristalina lágrima resbalo por su pálida mejilla, instantáneamente se la borró con un movimiento brusco, se prometió que no se derrumbaría, pensaba cumplir aquello.

Al instante otro recuerdo volvió a su mente.

 _-Enserio te gusta?- preguntó la pequeña Sakura, con expresión dudosa._

 _-Claro que si mi pequeña, está muy bonito, gracias- el hombre de 35 años, le sonrió a su hija, se sentía feliz de su pequeña. La abrazó y admiro el pequeño dibujo que se encontraba en sus gruesas manos. Era él y Sakura, caminando juntos en el parque, con unas hermosas sonrisas. No se arrepentía de nada._

 _Al otro lado del abrazo, la expresión de Sakura cambio a una de evidente alivio, ya que minutos antes se encontraba nerviosa, tal vez a su padre no le gustara el dibujo; pero fue todo lo contrario, le agrado y lo acepto. Estaba feliz._

Otra silenciosa lágrima se estaba asomando por la comisura del ojo, miró hacia el techo para tranquilizarse un poco. A su paso otro recuerdo regreso.

 _-Bien te voy a soltar, y vas avanzar de poquito a poquito si? No te preocupes si te caes, no pasa nada, yo estaré aquí para cuidarte si?- dijo Sakura con voz tranquilizadora a su pequeña hermana de 1 año. Le estaba ayudando a caminar._

 _La beba la miro como si entendiera todo lo que su hermana había mencionado. Dicho esto Sakura soltó a la pequeña Sasha y ésa comenzó a caminar lentamente. Sonrió feliz, su hermana lo estaba logrando, de pronto se cayó al suelo y Sakura se quedó quieta en su lugar._

 _Su hermana la miró y Sakura se percato de que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar, corrió rápido a su encuentro y le hablo con voz maternal._

 _-No no no, no llores, no pasa nada. Lo ves, no pasa nada- con esas palabras logró calmarla. –Mejor intentémoslo otra vez, de acuerdo- dijo con una sonrisa._

 _Su hermana de inmediato también rio. Ese fue el silbato para que el día siguiera su curso entre risas._

Ya no soportaba más, las lágrimas caían por sus ojos y ella ya no hacía nada para impedirlas. Dejo que corrieran libremente por su cara.

Ella sabía que era una locura, pero tal vez, esa locura se la mejor de las soluciones. Tomo papel y pluma entre sus manos y comenzó a escribir hasta que le dolieron las manos. Doblo los papeles y los coloco en la mesa del centro. Cuando acabara, ellos las encontrarían fácil.

Se dirigió a la cocina, abrió el primer cajón, la luz de la cocina y el metal del cuchillo, hicieron que por un breve instante resplandeciera en medio de aquella habitación.

Le temblaba la mano, de hecho, todo su ser temblaba; pero ya había tomado la decisión. No había marcha atrás.

Pero antes de hacerlo, se permitió derrumbarse como nuca antes lo había hecho. Lloro tanto que su cabeza dolía y sus parpados estaban súper hinchados; hipaba con demasiada violencia, lamentándose por lo que nunca pudo lograr en todos esos años, pidió perdón por todas esas escenas, por no ser la persona que ellos anhelaban que fuera. Por fracasar en la vida.

En un arranque de autocompasión, dijo que entre más pronto mejor. Y con esto, alzo firme el cuchillo. Pudo sentir como empezaba a cortar la carne de su muñeca, definitivamente un dolor, pero ese dolor era la solución.

Terminando con ese tramo de carne, con mano temblorosa por el dolor, agarró el cuchillo y se corto la otra muñeca. Lo soltó una vez realizada la tarea. Sus ojos jade miraban sus muñecas, y recordó lo que la hizo cometer tal acto.

 _-Eres una estúpida- dijo su madre con odio en la voz. –No sirves para nada. No se para que naciste-_

 _/_

 _-Eres una inútil, no sirves de nada- dijo su padre con desprecio y con una mirada que no supo descifrar._

 _/_

 _-Si no hubiéramos tenido a Sakura, tal vez ésta familia hubiera podido más no lo crees?- pregunto la madre de Sakura. Miró inquisitiva a su marido en busca de una respuesta._

 _Su marido levanto la mirada y la clavo en la de su esposa, con voz tranquila respondió. –Si, tal vez, lo hubiéramos logrado.- Dejaron escapar un suspiro con pesadez y se abrazaron, con consuelo._

 _Sin saber que una adolescente de 17 años, estaba escuchando la conversación. Su corazón se rompió y se prometió no volver hacer una carga para su familia. Desde que tenía 13, lo único que recordaba eran los contantes conflictos que tenia con su familia. Pero ya no los quería ver sufrir por su culpa. La historia cambiaria. No iba hacer una carga más. Ya no._

Ella se había ido a pasar la noche con una de sus amigas después de esto, sus padres al saberlo, decidieron salir a pasear ese día, llevándose a su otra hija.

Lo que no sabían es que Sakura había tomado una decisión y esa misma tarde regreso para cumplirla.

-Ya no seré una carga para ustedes- dijo con voz entrecortada

-Estarán mejor sin mí. Sean felices- pronuncio con una triste sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Dicho esto se desplomó sobre el frio suelo. Sus ojos jades perdieron todo brillo de vida, que alguna vez habitó en ellos. Sakura ya no estaba.

Al anochecer sus padres entraron a la casa, la encontraron muerta en la cocina. No lo soportaron, se derrumbaron junto a ella, las lágrimas bañaron el rostro de los familiares, preguntándose la razón por la que hizo esa locura, no la tendrían.

Su hermana no soportó, se volvió sobre sus pasos para alejarse de aquella imagen. Pero se encontró con tres cartas sobre la vieja mesa del comedor, cada una con el nombre de su destinatario. Abrió la suya.

Cada vez que avanzaba en la lectura su rostro se mojaba más y más. Gritó.

No podía creerlo. Era una estúpida idea. Sakura era una estúpida.

-Porque?!- gritaba sumamente destrozada. Pero las paredes no te responden.

Nunca volvería hacer lo mismo. No sin ella.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Perdóname por ser una pésima hermana mayor. Haz feliz a mamá y papá. Ellos te necesitan._


End file.
